


Ineffable Valentines - Day 3: Poetry

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Other, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse, Shakespeare Quotations, it's _MY_ fic and _I_ get to decide who wrote what parts of shakespeare's works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments." Aziraphale mutters dreamily, absentmindedly playing with the hair of the demon currently cuddled up to him in the bed they're sharing."Mph..." said demon mumbles, half asleep. "...What're you on about, angel?""Just thinking out loud, dear." the angel answers. "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds..."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 3: Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 3](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! Today's prompt: poetry!

" _Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments_." Aziraphale mutters dreamily, absentmindedly playing with the hair of the demon currently cuddled up to him in the bed they're sharing.

"Mph..." said demon mumbles, half asleep. "...What're you on about, angel?"

"Just thinking out loud, dear." the angel answers. " _Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds_..."

"... _Or bends with the remover to remove_. I know this - this is..."

" _Oh no, it is an ever-fixed mark that looks upon tempests and is never shaken_." Aziraphale takes one of Crowley's hands in one of his own, and kisses the back of it. " _It is the star to every wandering bark_..."

"... _Whose worth's unknown_ , uh... shit, whatsit... _although his height be taken_ \- this is one'f Will's, isn't it?"

Aziraphale smiles warmly. "Indeed it is, my love. Number one hundred and sixteen, if my memory serves me well."

"A hundred and sixteen of them. More, even. Crazy bastard - how's one man write all those poems, and all those plays on top of that?"

"With enough inspiration, I suppose."

"Inspiration, yeah." Crowley muses. "D'you know there are people out there who think he was a bunch of people, all writing under the same name?"

"That's a rather silly concept." Aziraphale chuckles. "Why is that?"

"Dunno. You'd think people'd know better... then again, we're the only living beings on this planet who knew him when he was alive, I can't criticise them too harshly. And humans'll believe anything, 'f the idea's presented to 'em well enough. After all, look at those flat earth folks."

"Flat earth? What in the world...?"

"Trust me, angel, you're better off not knowing. The very concept'll rot your brain." Crowley nuzzles closer into Aziraphale's chest, then looks up when certain things have processed in his head. "Inspiration..?"

"Well," Aziraphale shrugs. "Perhaps that theory you mentioned isn't too far from the truth in some aspects."

Crowley raises an eyebrow. "What aspects?"

Aziraphale flushes. "I think... _maybe_... some rambling of mine might have made it into one-sixteen after a few drinks with the man."

"No kidding?"

" _Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come_ \- that's definitely my doing, that line."

"So he stole from both of us, eh?"

"'Stole' seems a bit harsh... but, yes, that does seem to be the case." Aziraphale chuckles, then sighs happily. " _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom_ ,"

" _To the edge_ , and past it, apparently."

"And past it, yes. I can't remember if I can take credit for that one, though it is rather fitting."

"Very."

Aziraphale tilts Crowley's head upwards to see his face, and continues. " _If this be error and upon me proved_..."

He pauses, then, to kiss the demon, softly capturing Crowley's lips with his own.

" _I never writ, nor no man ever loved_."

"Yours?" Crowley asks.

"Mostly. I don't believe my exact wording was ' _writ_ '. I'm more of a reader than a writer, as I'm sure you know."

"Still got a way with words, though."

"As do you, dear - just as you said, phrases from both of us made it into old Will's works. And he was quite picky about the quality of his writing. But anyway, I'd rather just share my wordplay with you, instead of anyone else. After all," Aziraphale's cheeks become dusted with pink. "It tends to be about you."

Crowley blinks at the angel. "Yeah?"

Aziraphale simply nods.

"Y'know," Crowley says, gently stroking his thumb over Aziraphale's hand where they're connected. "That bit he copied from me back when you wanted me to make Hamlet a success, it was never about the fellow on stage."

"It wasn't? Then...?"

"I was talking about you, you wonderful bastard."

"I... Oh, Crowley, dear..." Aziraphale's smile is ridiculously fond as he kisses his partner again. "I do so love you."

Crowley chuckles.

"And I you, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i'm feelin abt this one but oh well lmao  
> [my tumblr's here!](url) come talk to me! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
